


một ngàn lẻ một câu hỏi cùng với anthony janthony crowley

by annapotterkiku



Series: những chuyện triết học nhảm nhí của anthony janthony crowley và aziraphale ziraphale fell (cùng những cá nhân có liên quan) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Crowley-centric (Good Omens), Curses, Existential Crisis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Self-Reflection, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: Hắn ngã đau. Đau điếng, nhưng không phải vì đôi cách của hắn đã bị thiêu rụi đến đen đủi, hay vì mái tóc của hắn giờ đã thành màu đồng khô cằn, hay vì đôi mắt rắn, hay cái tên Crawly xấu xí. Crowley đau vì hắn ngã mà vẫn chả học được gì ra hồn.





	một ngàn lẻ một câu hỏi cùng với anthony janthony crowley

"Ban đầu Đức Chúa Trời dựng nên trời đất," cái này đến con nít lên ba còn thuộc nằm lòng. Ngày thứ nhất, Người tạo ánh sáng. Ngày thứ hai, trời và đất. Ngày thứ ba, cây cỏ. Các vì tinh tú. Muôn thú. Con người. Rồi đến ngày thứ bảy, Người đi nghỉ xả stress.

Cái mà Crowley không hiểu là sự tồn tại của hắn đã được nhét vào ở chỗ nào.

Điểm danh lại nhé: ánh sáng, trời đất, trăng sao, cây cỏ, muôn thú, con người. Sáu ngày tạo dựng, sáu thứ được tạo dựng. Và Crowley chẳng phải cây cỏ, muôn thú, hay con người. Hắn là một thiên thần, hơn hẳn những thứ ấy một vài trăm bậc. Này nhé, xét theo ngoại hình thì hắn hơn bọn chúng về số lượng mắt, đầu, tay, cánh, cộng thêm một mái đầu rực lửa mà định luật vật lý còn phải gọi là ông cố nội nữa chứ. Còn xét theo độ hữu dụng? Hắn là kẻ tuân lệnh của Người, là cánh tay phải vừa để chém nát kẻ thù vừa để viết báo cáo định kì, từ khi mà bọn phàm trần kia còn là một đám bùn nhão nhoét. 

Ấy vậy mà đùng một cái, tất thảy mọi cuốn Sách trên đời đều làm như bọn hắn là hàng tặng kèm khi đã ngộ ra chân lý đảng. Cả trăm cuốn như một, như kiểu sau khi Elon Musk tuyên bố trở thành đấng cứu thế của thế kỉ 21 thì nguyên cái công ty trăm ngàn người của ổng đùng một cái xuất hiện vậy. Chả ai quan tâm đến bọn culi này cả. 

À thôi, hậm hực thế đủ rồi. Nói chung là Crowley đã từng khá là tò mò về nguồn gốc của mình từ cái giây phút hắn nhận ra là mình có nguồn gốc. Và tất nhiên, mọi câu hỏi của hắn về, à thì, hầu như tất cả mọi thứ không được đề cập đến trong cuốn Sách, đều bị gạt đi không hối tiếc. 

(Hầu như, bởi vì có lần hắn đánh bạo đu bám Metatron suốt ba... ngày? -- khái niệm thời gian khi đó còn hạn hẹp -- cố moi cho bằng được một lời giải thích hợp tình hợp lý về cái đám lóc nhóc đang sinh sôi đầy Úc châu. "Lỗi hệ thống" là thứ duy nhất mà hắn cạy ra được khỏi cái mồm oang oác kia.)

Và như Crowley đã từng nỉ non với bản thân, thì hắn nào có ý muốn ngã sấp mặt xuống lầu dưới đâu, hắn chỉ mon men hơi gần mực quá thôi. Thật là khó để cưỡng lại được cái sức-quyến-rũ đó -- kiến thức. Hắn hỏi quá nhiều câu hỏi, hắn biết, nhưng hắn còn trẻ cơ mà, và trẻ con thì được phép tò mò. (Cho dù đa số lứa thiên thần của hắn lại đơ như khúc củi và làm như mình là một con terminator chính hiệu. Crowley chưa quan tâm lắm đến bọn chán phèo đó, y như cách bọn nó chưa bao giờ quan tâm đến thứ gì ngoài việc tuân lệnh.)

Rồi một hôm, hắn bắt gặp Người Đàn Bà nhìn quả táo trên cành. Cùng một ánh nhìn với hắn, với Lucifel, với cái nhóm đàm đạo nho nhỏ trong đêm mà hắn đang mon men muốn được kết nạp. 

Trái ngược với đống rác tuyên truyền của một vài cuốn Sách, Crowley chả bắt ép ả làm gì cả. Hắn chỉ hỏi một câu. 

Hắn ngã đau. Đau điếng, nhưng không phải vì đôi cách của hắn đã bị thiêu rụi đến đen đủi, hay vì mái tóc của hắn giờ đã thành màu đồng khô cằn, hay vì đôi mắt rắn, hay cái tên Crawly xấu xí. Crowley đau vì hắn ngã mà vẫn chả học được gì ra hồn.

Kể từ lúc tên của hắn trở thành Crawly và mấy chục bộ chi của hắn bị thay thế bằng da rắn, Crowley quan tâm đến những câu hỏi tu từ hơn là những câu hỏi cái gì, như thế nào, tại sao.

"Chúng ta đã làm gì để bị lưu đày?" 

"Phải chăng những tác nhân dẫn đến cuộc Cách Mạng* -- mọi câu hỏi không đáp án, mọi lời cầu nguyện không hồi âm -- phải chăng mọi thứ đều nằm trong Kế Hoạch Vĩ Đại của Người?"

"Chúng ta là ai? Con tốt hay những kẻ nổi loạn?"

(*Nói Cách Mạng cũng không đúng vì nó đã thay đổi được gì ở Lầu Trên? Tuy nhiêu, Lầu Dưới lại kiêng kị từ S* Ng*.)

Cái sự quan tâm đến câu hỏi tu từ của Crowley kéo dài được đúng ba tuần lễ người phàm, vì sau đúng ba tuần đó, Crowley lại bị dính vào một chuỗi câu hỏi mà hắn chỉ dám mở lời một nửa. Xếp theo trình tự thời gian:

Có/Không -- "Không phải ngươi có một thanh Hỏa Kiếm à? Nó bùng cháy như cáicurrsing gì ấy??"

Cái gì -- "Cái GÌ?????"

Thế nào -- "Làm thế nào mà ngươi vẫn còn là một thiên thần vậy? Thiên Đàng sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho ngươi!"

Tại sao -- "Nhưng tại sao ngươi lại cho--?"

Cái gì, lần nữa -- "Cái gì--?!"

Thế nào, lần nữa -- "Làm thế ĐÉO nào để tắt cái?? Thứ?? Cảm xúc??????????? Này??"

Tại sao, lần nữa -- "Tại sao ta lại...?"

Và cuối cùng: Có/không, lần nữa -- "Ngươi... ngươi có muốn đi trốn với ta không?"

...

Lần này hẳn là do may rủi, vì đến Tận Thế thì hắn cũng được biết hết câu trả lời.

**Author's Note:**

> cám ơn các bạn đã đọc được tới dòng này huhu tui cũng k biết tui đã làm cái íu gì nữa ạ :((

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [one thousand and one questions with anthony janthony crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259742) by [annapotterkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku), [honeyedgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedgold/pseuds/honeyedgold)




End file.
